Quisiera ser
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Una tarde cuando Ino Yamanaka regresaba a casa se encuentra casualmente con Sai, quien necesita ayuda con un nuevo proyecto que ha decidido empezar ::No es un gran summary pero denle la oportunidad:: #MasRetosComoEste @Dushenka ::Este fic es parte de un reto::


**Los personajes y lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ino caminaba apresurada camino a casa, el frio viento anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno y eso solo le hizo recordar que no había comprado absolutamente nada para la cena y llegar a casa sería más tardado.

-¡Caramba! Esto de ser un adulto responsable e independiente es más complicado de lo que creí.- Se quejó la rubia regresando sobre sus pasos para comprar algo que sirva como "una improvisada cena".

La rubia fijo su vista hacia un pequeño parque donde pudo ver a Sai. Aquel joven pelinegro de tan puro corazón que ni el mismo sabia como interpretar sus sentimientos. El interés de Ino por el chico siempre fue genuino. Al principio como una pequeña curiosidad por el chico nuevo dentro del equipo de Sakura sin embargo las cosas han ido cambiando y su amistad ha crecido tanto que pueden hablar de temas tan reales como inverosímiles.

-Daría un ryou por tus pensamientos—Dijo en voz alta la rubia sorprendiendo al chico.

-Hola bonita—Sonrió Sai de forma natural y sincera—No te escuche llegar—La rubia se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué te tiene tan concentrado?—Pregunto la rubia tratando de leer lo escrito por Sai. El pelinegro se sonrojo visiblemente y oculto con su mano su recién trabajo, esto solo provoco en Ino más curiosidad -¡oh! Así que será por las malas –La rubia sonrió traviesa—Solo le recuerdo joven que soy la mejor obteniendo información. —Agrego haciendo alarde de sí misma y se reacomodó el cabello, Sai sintió aquella extraña sensación que aparecía últimamente cuando tenía la presencia de la rubia.

-No, yo…—Sai volvió a sacar el cuadernillo que tenía antes – Verás, en mi última misión fui a entregarle a la Mizukage un documento –Ino lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente, Sai bajo la vista hacia el cuadernillo -Nada relevante –Elpelinegro se aclaró la garganta –Pero en mi estadía por allá, vi como una chica era cortejada y bueno me puse a investigar y por lo que entiendo él hizo algún tipo de poema y pensé que podría escribir alguno pero no se me ocurre nada. – Sai evitaba mirar directamente a Ino, últimamente no sabía cómo actuar con Ino, quería estar con ella pero a la vez sentía un miedo irracional.

-Ya entiendo—Ino coloco su mano sobre su barbilla de forma pensativa—Tengo una idea, puedes decirme que has escrito y te puedo decir cómo mejorar, la retroalimentación es lo adecuado si queremos mejorar. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien—Sai se giró hacia ella –Pero puedes cerrar los ojos—Ino obedeció sin objetar nada, Sai se acercó más a ella y con sumo cuidado aparto el cabello rubio de su oreja, Sai se acercó tanto que sus labios hicieron un pequeño rose con su oreja, su nariz respiro el dulce aroma floral de su cabello—Yo…-Su voz sonó extrañamente más grave—Quisiera ser hambre para darte tres veces al día

El rostro de Ino enrojeció, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y era la primera vez que no sabía que decir. Ella había imaginado que le diría algo ridículamente poético como _**"Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules…"**_

Debía mantener una postura correcta, aún podía sentir su rostro caliente por el sonrojo y conociendo al pelinegro sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas pero ya se imaginaba que fue lo que había visto como "cortejo" en aquella misión -¿Qué te pareció? –La voz de Sai la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar –La cara de Sai fue de decepción absoluto ante las palabras de Ino -Creo que no lo has comprendido, lo que acabas de decir es más bien una clase de "verso" coqueto que maneja un doble sentido. –Sai dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo de la banca con desgana

-No entiendo—Soltó como un suave murmullo

-Tú eres un artista—El tono de voz de Ino volvió a ser alegre –Tus cuadros son creaciones hermosas donde plasmas la belleza del entorno y la adaptas para crear ese sentimiento estético de belleza, la poesía es similar pero aquí utilizas las palabras.

-Nunca lo lograré—Dijo Sai tratando de no sonar tan pesimista pero si realista.

-Solo necesitas la inspiración adecuada—Ino señalo con su dedo índice hacia el otro lado, Sai de inmediato siguió la dirección marcada pero no encontró nada relevante y giró su rostro hacia Ino, el pelinegro se quedó estático por un instante.

Ino había tomado sorpresivamente sus labios, en un beso lento delicado, hipnotizante, la rubia pidió permiso para explorar su boca. Él se dejaba guiar como un velero por la brisa del mar, Ino encauso las manos de Sai a su cintura, el beso tomo ritmo danzante, Ino sonrió al sentir como Sai la pegaba a su cuerpo y lentamente corto el beso quedándose aun sobre sus labios hablo

Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,  
hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,  
hay besos misteriosos que han dejado  
mil sueños errantes y perdidos.

Hay besos que producen desvaríos  
de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca,  
tú los conoces bien son besos míos  
inventados por mí, para tu boca.

La rubia se deslizo de entre los brazos de Sai, quien parecía no poder reaccionar –Eso es un poema—Ino comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

-¿Por qué me besaste?—Sai recupero el habla repentinamente al sentir la ausencia de la rubia quien ya se iba

-Eso fue por haberme hecho sonrojar por tu "poema"—Ino le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino—Además debo irme, tengo hambre y no he cenado.

-¡Espera!—Sai recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y la siguió.

* * *

Bueno, el reto consistía que debía escribir algo ridículamente poético pero como no soy buena me puse a leer los libros de mi madre, en los cuales encontré varias cosas (obvio) entre ellos el trabajo de **Gabriela Mistral – Besos.**

Y pues nada me divierto con estos retos, y un aplauso para ti dushenka que has ganado nuevamente el reto :D

#MasRetosComoEste.


End file.
